Millennium City
Millennium City is a gleaming metropolis of the future, built upon the ruins of Detroit in the wake of its destruction by Doctor Destroyer. The city ia located in the American state of Michigan, across from Hudson City. It is home to the superhero team The Champions, who patrols and protects it from crime. In-Game * The tutorial crisis mission occurs in a small region of Millennium City. * The Canadian Wilderness or the Southwest Desert crisis missions unlock after you reach level 15 with each character. * Millennium City is connected to both Canada and the Desert via the SuperJet near the center of town. * The Powerhouse is located at the exact center of town. History After Doctor Destroyer obliterated Detroit in 1992, the city’s future seemed bleak. More than 60,000 people died in the attack. The few areas of the city that had withstood Destroyer’s doomsday weapons were quickly consumed in fires, floods and looting. What industry had survived the downturn in the economy quickly packed up and moved to safer regions. Today, the gleaming skyscrapers of Millennium City stand as an example of American innovation and determination. With the funding and technology available to them after the Battle of Detroit, planners decided not to rebuild the city, but to recreate it. Millennium City would be something the world had never seen before – a city with every possible technological advantage and comfort. Corporations such as Harmon Industries and Cambridge Biotech committed vast amounts of their resources to constructing the “City of the Future.” Heroes flocked to the project as well, volunteering their time and powers to the effort. Now spire-like skyscrapers are connected by picturesque garden skybridges. Solar panels and nearby windmill farms generate clean, renewable power. Automated, computer-controlled highways eliminate gridlock and traffic accidents. Flashy 3-D holograms have replaced billboards. Info-Kiosks on street corners offer a continual stream of news and information. Free, high-speed wireless Internet access is available in every business and home, and Millennium City’s schools and libraries store the vast majority of their data electronically. Dozens of corporations have moved their headquarters to the revitalized downtown, and millions of residents have been attracted by the city’s luxuries and plentiful jobs. Heroes, too, have flocked to Millennium City. Leading the pack are The Champions, the world’s premier superteam. Solo heroes such as Cavalier and Nightwind also can be found in Millennium City, as can corporate-sponsored supers such as Kinetik and Doctor Silverback. Of course, there are superhuman villains as well. High-tech thieves and mercenaries plague the city’s corporations and research facilities. The New Purple Gang has formed out of the remnants of Detroit’s organized crime families. Old threats like VIPER lurk in the shadows, waiting for their chance to strike. Looming over all is the spectre of Doctor Destroyer. Millennium City was created in defiance of his plans. He will not allow the insult to go unanswered. Maps Heroes *The Champions *Cavalier *Nightwind *Kinetik *Doctor Silverback *Microman Villains *The New Purple Gang *VIPER *ARGENT *The Maniacs *Cult of the Red Banner *PSI *Escaped Prisoners *Destroids *Foxbattlebots *The Black Ace Gang *The Cobra Lords *DEMON and Fire Demons *Elder Worms *Gadroon *Lemurians Districts *City Center *Downtown *West Side External links * Millennium City profile Category:Locations Category:Locations/Zones